evolutiontagfandomcom-20200213-history
Evolution Tag : Evolution lists
Would be interesting to place here the all the possible evolutions. I have this for now, please add more. I'll be adding from time to time. Current version of this list : 2.48 Human Evolutions Child *Child 2 **'Pandaren Brewmaster' *Adult **Footman ***Swordsman ****Captain *****Elite Footman ******Paladin ******Iron Knight *****Knight ******Dark Knight ***Berserker ***Guard ****Protector *****'Guardian' *Archer **Rifleman ***Sniper ****Fire/Ice Sniper *****'Gyrocopter' ***Marine ****'Plasma Marine' **Night elf sentry ***Ninja ***Night elf archer ****'Windrunner' ****'Dark Hyppo Rider' ***Naisha ****Crazy Naisha *****'Dryad' ****Priestess of the Moon ***'Deceiver' ***'Blind ninja' *Magician **Blood Mage **Antonidas ***'Jaina' **Priest ***Medic ***Blood elf Captain **Fire Mage **Wizard *Peasant **Sheep ***Speedy Sheep ****Pikachu *****'Raichu' ***Hulk Sheep ***'Frog' **Alchemist/Recruiter ***Super Peasant ****'Blood elf worker(ultimate peasant)' **Wisp ***'Ancient' ***'Giant Treant' **Tinker ***'Terrorist' ***'Dwarf Bomber' Undead Evolutions Zombie * Giant Skeleton Warrior ** Giant Skeleton Warrior 2 *** Giant Skeleton Warrior 3 **** Giant Skeleton Warrior 4 ***** Demon Knight ***** Skeleton Knight ** Skeleton Archer *** Skeleton Archer 2 **** Fire Archer ***** Fire Lord **** Dark Ranger ***** Dark Ranger 2 ****** Dark Ranger 3(Hero Shop) ** Skeleton Mage *** Necromancer **** Wraith ***** Nazgul **** Deeplord Revenant **** Master Necromancer * Greater zombie ** Corrupted Treant *** Corrupted Druid/Faceless One **** Corrupted Golem ** Disease Zombie *** Abomination **** Forgotten One (UU) ** Zerg *** Hydralisk **** Giant Hydralisk ***** Ultralisk (UU) ** Golem *** Granite Golem * Acolyte ** Undead Builder ** Psych'Undead Berserker' * Vampire ** Dreadlord ** Shade *** Evil Shade **** Boo ***** Big Boo ****** King Boo • Banshee • Shadow Golem • Lich • Lord Epic * Ghoul ** Orc *** Tauren *** Blademaster *** Fel Orc Raider *** Troll Berserker *** Stormreaver Warlock ** Infernal *** Giant Infernal *** Demon ** Ice Elemental Mercenary Camp Evolutions *Bandit **Brigand ***Rogue ****Assasin *****Enforcer ******Bandit King *******Bandit King 2* *Barbed Arachnathid **Crystal Arachnathid ***Warrior Arachnathid ****Arachnathid Earth-borer *****Overlord Arachnathid ******100 Year-Old Arachnathid* *Centaur Outrunner **Centaur Sorcerer ***Centaur Khan ****Centaur Blahh* *Green Drake **Green Dragon ***Angry Green Dragon* *Dark Troll Shadow Priest **Dark Troll ***Dark Troll Trapper ****Dark Troll Berserker *****Dark Troll Warlord ******Evil Troll Warlord* **Dark Troll High Priest ***Dark Troll Master Priest* *Brood Mother **Giant Brood Mother* *Furbolg Tank * Pet Rabbit -> Fulborg -> Giant Rabbit -> Dog -> Skink -> Monster Skink -> Chicken -> Chicken of Fire -> Chicken of Lighting -> Dune Worm -> Giant Dune Worm -> Fel Boar -> Giant Fel Boar -> Penguin -> Giant penguin -> Giant Penguin 2 -> Dog 2 -> Dog 3 **Giant Gnoll **Giant Polar Bear -> Giant Naga King / *Mercenary Upgraded *Mercenary Upgrade Can Be Found Near The Top Left Part Of The Map In A Forest *Ultimate Upgrade Can Be Achieved By Final Evolutions W/O UU Yet By Buying It For Free From A Goblin Merchant That Spawns Right After The First Team Battle But To Those Evolutions Who Say If You Upgrade To This You Can't Get UU Means That The Form You Are In Now Can Be UU'D